Dream On Peasant!
by Tales From Maganas
Summary: Poor Edmund's life is rough. His biggest dream is to become a dragon slayer. Will Princes Isaac and Isaiah help him live his dream?


**Dream On Peasant!**

There was once a kingdom far away and right in between Amador Ville and Lily Land. It was a kingdom where the sun always shined and the forest was always full of trees. Best of all, it was the kingdom where Princess Ivy, Prince Isaac and Prince Isaiah lived. It was the Magaña Kingdom.

Around the same time, there was once a town many miles from the Magaña Kingdom. It was a horrid place where the rich got richer and the poor got poorer. A young boy by the name of Edmund lived there. He was a very hard worker. All day long he worked as a servant of a cruel butcher. The butcher treated him terribly. He would only feed him the last bit of meat that was on the leftover bones. One day, the butcher beat Edmund. Edmund escaped the house and was living on the streets for a week. A little old woman came over to him and said,

"The Magañas will help you. Go to them."

"That land is so far. If I go and they can't help me, I know I'll die." Edmund said.

"They will help you. I give you my word. Take this for the king." The woman handed him a loaf of bread. Edmund spent many days journeying to the Magaña Kingdom. At one stop, the prince of Charmington (who is also Princess Miley's cousin, Stephen) noticed Edmund.

"What would bring you to the middle of nowhere?" Prince Stephen said on his big white horse.

"I'm on my way to the Magaña Kingdom. I'm hoping they will let me work as a servant."

"I was actually on my way over there right now. I'll take you."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Just call me Prince Stephen."

Before they got there, they had to make one more stop. Edmund saw a poster of the leader of the dragon slaying army and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Prince Stephen asked.

"I've always hoped to one day be a dragon slayer."

"Dream on Peasant!"

"I know it'll never happen. But it's always okay to have dreams."

"I see you really reach for the stars."

"I tend to be very driven."

"I'll say! One day your motivation will pay off."

"You think so?"

"I don't think you'll be a dragon slayer. But you will be in some sort of position."

When they finally got there, Edmund appeared before the king.

"I come in peace your majesty." Edmund bowed then offered the loaf of bread.

"What is it that you came for?" The king asked.

"To work here in the castle. I'm a poor boy with nothing. I will do any amount of work if you can provide shelter and food for me."

"What is your name?"

"Edmund."

"Of course we'll help you. You may live here in the castle and eat with us. You will work in the garden eight hours a day, except on Sundays. No one works on Sundays."

"Thank you, your highness. Your kindness is more than what I could've asked for."

Edmund worked in the garden with his best efforts. Everyone who came to visit the castle was amazed by the garden. One day, he saw Prince Isaac and Isaiah practicing their fencing. Edmund watched as the two princes did double back flips and even cool tricks with their horses.

"Wow. You guys are really good." Edmund said.

"We know. We've had a lot of practice." Prince Isaac cockily stated.

"Would you mind teaching me how to do that? I usually take a break right about now anyway." Edmund asked.

"Of course we will!" Prince Isaiah said.

"Now, we've been doing this for years. So if you do kind of bad, don't get discouraged." Isaac said.

The twin Princes were blown away by how fast Edmund caught on. Like he was a natural. So every day, Edmund spent his break time practicing his fencing. One day, Prince Stephen saw him practicing.

"Wow, for a poor boy with no family, you're a pretty good fencer." Prince Stephen said.

"Thanks." Edmund thanked.

"You've changed a lot in the past few weeks. If I saw you walking around town I would guess you were a…" Prince Stephen started.

"A what?" Edmund asked.

"A dragon slayer." Prince Stephen said with the honesty of his heart.

"Only in my wildest dreams." Edmund sighed.

"My cousin, Princess Miley, I think she would really like you. Would you go with me to see her?"

"I'm only off on Sundays."

"Then we'll go this Sunday."

"Why would you want her to meet me?"

"Because she's not betrothed to anyone. Yet. I think you two would be great together."

"Why would you want a beautiful princess like her to marry a poor boy like me?"

"I know you have a good heart. She won't care if you're a prince, knight or even a dragon slayer if you are an honest person with integrity, she'll love you. You are a hard worker and you never give up on anything. I never thought I'd say this but…I think one day you'll be the greatest dragon slayer in the kingdom."

"Don't give me false hope."

"I'm not. Just please come with me to meet her."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I was going to go with Princess Ivy, Prince Isaac and Prince Isaiah to look for abandoned mermaids."

"You're just making up excuses. I know you've always been fond of Princess Miley. You want to meet her."

"No, I don't." Edmund lied.

"I guess maybe I was wrong about you being honest." Prince Stephen left.

"Maybe you were." Edmund said to himself then got back to work.

Prince Stephen was furious. He knew Edmund was a good guy but he had such a low image of himself, it was robbing him from good things. Princess Ivy saw Prince Stephen and went over to him.

"Hey what are you doing by the lake all by yourself?" Princess Ivy asked.

"It's just Edmund."

"What about Edmund? I think he's the bomb."

"That's the problem. I think he is too but he just has a very low self-esteem. He thinks he doesn't deserve to marry Princess Miley."

"Of course he deserves her! If that knuckleheaded ork hunter, Sir Nicholas, deserved her, by golly, Edmund certainly deserves her. What would make him think otherwise?"

"Because he has no place in the kingdom other than a gardener."

"Of course he has a place. He's our friend."

"You see him as a friend. He sees you as his master. I sometimes even wonder if he sees me as a friend."

"Hmmmm…he does always seem to do everything you ask without questioning you."

"I know. Our relationship with him seems to be a one way relationship. I doubt he'd ever ask us to do him a favor. It makes me feel kind of mean."

"Me too. He's more than just a servant to us."

"Maybe things will change."

"Yea."

"Oh, Princess Ivy."

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful with your hair like that."

"Thank you." Princess Ivy blushed then went home.

The next day during breakfast, Butler Black Jack came in with an urgent message.

"Princess Miley has been kidnapped by a dragon!"

"Send the army to rescue her." Prince Isaac ordered.

"Already did. He ate the head leader. This dragon is even more evil than other dragons. We need a new head leader."

"Edmund can do it." Princess Ivy said.

"The gardener?"

"Yes. I know he can do it."

"Sir Edmund? Would you?" Prince Isaiah asked.

"I'd do anything for Princess Miley."

"I thought you didn't care about her?" Prince Stephen asked.

"I lied." Sir Edmund got up and followed the messenger out.

As Edmund suited to fight, he was more happy than nervous. He knew even if he died, he'd die a dragon slayer. Which he thought was far better than living to be 100 as a peasant. He followed the path of despair all the way to the dragon's lair. He looked into the hole of the cave. Princess Miley spotted him. The dragon came out and stood high over Edmund. But he wasn't scared because he saw Miley, in the form of a cat, sitting there and thought of how much he wanted her. The dragon breathed in deeply and Edmund pierced his sword right through the dragon's cold heart.

"Oh Sir Edmund! You saved me!" Princess Miley ran to him and held him tightly.

"Let's go home." Sir Edmund took her home. Prince Stephen and The Magañas were already outside waiting.

"Sir Edmund, I can't believe you saved my beloved cousin from the dragon!" Prince Stephen said.

"Yes and there's something I've always wanted to do." Sir Edmund said.

"What?" Princess Miley asked.

Sir Edmund got on one knee and grabbed Princess Miley's hand.

"Will you marry me?" Sir Edmund asked.

"Yes! I love you, my valiant dragon slayer." Princess Miley said.

"And I'd love you even if you weren't." Princess Miley whispered in Sir Edmund's ear.

**The**

**End**


End file.
